Crested Curse
by Golden-Okami
Summary: A story taken within the world of Zelda. This story is to mostly explain some of my Zelda theories Which will be explained later on and to also write a creative story that should be enjoyable for most who know at least some backround on the series.
1. Prologue

The air was gross and unfathomable, the sky was a bleak brown, the structures all around seemed to be staring down a glare at whomever passed by. This was a place never meant to be. A place that no organic being should ever have to walk, but some have faced this horrid place. The Dark World.

Made in the image of Hyrule, the Dark World is a dangerous world that to some, would give off a feeling of familiarity and discontent. Almost nobody knows of it's origins except for a select few. The entrance is known to even fewer, but one day, a brave soul ventured into the complete desolate wasteland hoping to find answers.

All they wield is a cloak, a precious Moon Pearl, the clothes on their back, some other _needed_ materiels, and a mind full of questions, yet, no answers. Searching high and low, for what seems to be nothing. Searching all over the Dark World would take a complete madman, or a hero. But it would take days, possibly months, if they were to even find whatever they are looking for. No, this searching took smart thinking of where something as this would be. Not just luck.

It seemed like an eternity would pass when the cloaked shadow came upon a pile of rocks. Moving one by one with their arms, under the rubble appeared to be a cave. The figure quietly said, "Found it." While motioning a small grin on their face.

This cave was at the base of the Pyramid of Power. A tall, foreboding mountain standing where Hyrule Castle would be in the Over World. This specific cave, however was once home to the Dark World's very own _Fat Fairy_ who was transformed from something beautiful into an unattractive being. Of course, she has moved on and turned to her original self while also leaving behind the cave she once housed.

Inside the cave, was a long, winding hallway. Definitely renovated since it's former resident had left. Towards the end of the hallway, a purplish hue began shining. The figure quickened the pace as if something were behind them. Closer, closer, closer and brighter, brighter, brighter came the light. And at the end of the tunnel, stand a throne, a pool, and many wondrous gems.

The cloaked figure immediently knew what to do. They quickly grabbed a bomb from their cloak and threw it into the pool, afterwards briefly backing up for what was to come. The bomb landed. Nothing happened except for the noise of the bomb hitting the water and never surfacing again.

"W-why didn't it–" they were suddenly cut off when a creeping laughter slipped into their ears. A woman's laughter, a maniacal laughter. It got louder and louder until, from the pool bursted a shining, purple light. There, stood the beautiful, yet evil, Goddess Lordona.

"Why are you here, mortal!" She questioned, "Waking me from my long needed beauty sleep!" Obviously, the Goddess of Rage was not pleased with being awakened from her slumber. She sleeps to get away from her problems for in her home world, there is really nothing to do.

"Lordona, Heavenly Goddess of Rage. I come for answers, for I have questions that need them." Lordona looked annoyed then quickly donned a sarcastic looking smile, "Why, dear child, didn't you say so to begin with? I enjoy visitors who aren't here to try to hex me to Subrosia."

"I-I, want to know a lot. But we should start with something simple, yes?" The figure was silent for a moment or two, probably trying to think of what to start with. "Why are you here? In the Dark World? Where nothing should even exist?" The stranger looked up to the Goddess while on their knees and holding their hands together to try and show that all they wished for were answers. At least for now. "Well, child, that is a long story starting before the very creation of Hyrule itself, but I shall tell you. For a price."

"A price?" They asked, "Let us be concerned about that later." She stated.

"Let's start with me and the other Goddesses. There was Din, a very empowering one, somewhat bossy too. Nayru, the know-it-all, always trying to show all of us up. And Farore, the innocent nuisance. We all had our disagreements, as sisters, of course, but sometimes they just got too big."

The Goddess paused, catching her breath.

"In the heavens, we were capable at looking down upon anything. But one thing caught our eye, especially. It was the chaos that was Hyrule. Monsters ravaged and the land was ruled by pure evil. Not an actual entity, but just the essence of it."

"The four of us, decided to give this land something to prosper for. Hope. Din, gave it landscapes that artists would paint for centuries to come. Nayru, gave it law in which all were to follow. Farore, gave life, I guess you could call her Mother Nature. Literally. And I, gave diversity. Among that diversity, I gave good, I gave bad. Because, everything needs a balance but, apparently I wasn't agreed with."

"My sisters saw it as a wrong doing. That I was trying to turn the land into the ugly thing that it once was. For my _'crime'_ they sent me to the Sacred Realm, to guard their precious Triforce..." She said haughtily. "Which they removed **my **piece from!"

The Goddess was getting angry, remembering what she did not want to remember. What she has been trying to escape from. The ugly truth.

'_It'll all be worth it. Pull through.'_ She thought to herself. "Anyway, out of spite, I lured dark hearts from the Over World to the Sacred Realm. For I, cannot touch the thing without, ultimately, destroying myself. So I thought, 'I'll just get OTHERS to ruin my sisters! To cause misfortune! That'll tell them to banish me!'. I brought many here, a whole war started over a simple rumor of 'ultimate power' and 'any wish granted'. It was entertaining, I must say. But one man stood out above all, he mercilessly killed families and friends to get what he wanted, and he did."

A smile surfaced on her face. "The name was, Ganon."

"Ganon was ruthless. But, boneheaded. He wished for 'The world to be mine' and, well, he got it. The Sacred Realm magically transformed into what you see here today. The counterpart of Hyrule, the Dark World. He was trapped here but still attempted to bring horror to the world above with his minions. Let's just say, that Farore always has the eye for Heroes... She picks them good and strong and makes sure they're sent off on an adventure of the life time."

"The young boy destroyed my lovely puppet of chaos and Ganon had to relinquish the Golden Power once he died. Incidently, though, the hero stayed for a bit to get his precious princess. In that time, I took the liberty to 'take on the role of the Gods'. I pretended to be the 'Essence of the Triforce'. I told the foolish boy that this World would disappear for, Ganon was defeated. He believed me and went on his merry way with the Princess, blah blah blah, happily every after, right? Nah."

She slightly chuckled to herself.

"This place never vanished and never will. I told the little 'hero' that so nobody would ever come back! But somehow, some still know the place is here. That is why you are here, no?"

The figure felt a little embarassed by being questioned after such a long winded story. "Y-yes, rumors still float around. But they are very rare and I only heard it by chance..."

"Interesting, well let me go on! Ganon dies, I trick the boy, Dark World stays her forever. That's, kind of it."

"Anymore questions?"


	2. Chapter 1

"N-no, milady." The stranger said quietly. "Milady? I like it. Perhaps I should force future pawns to call me as such." The stranger looked up at Lordona, slightly confused. _Pawns? Is she speaking of the holders?_. "I know what you're wondering, I don't have to read your mind to know that. Your face tells me of your questioning."

Lordona crooked her head down and slightly smiled. She raised her head back up with a menacing grin and said, "I _suppose _I can tell you of the holders." The stranger looked up at the fallen Goddess, astonished. "Please, it is the main reason I have come into your presence."

"Really? I thought you came to annoy me." Lordona turned her back to the cave's entrance for a moment and thought. _Where to start, where to start..._ The story of the holders was long indeed. It involved many trials, many hardships, and many falls all at the fault of the creator of the Triforce of Rage. The Goddess herself.

"It begins with a young girl, she is of the Sheikan blood and my blessing brings her many hardships in her home". The deity begins to cackle slightly. "Oh but, what enjoyable hardships they were to watch!" Her cackle grew into a menacing laughter that echoed throughout the cave. "Her pain and suffering was so great! I only wish I could record such a life of hatred!"

The stranger backed up a few inches, _This woman is mad._

"Let me go on without your thoughts clouding my mind!" Lordona yelled angrily. "If you do this constantly I will stop telling you this story!" The figure quietly mumbled,

"I am quite sorry, milady."

"That's what I thought!"

"Finally, let me begin." Lordona took a deep breath and began describing the small Sheikah village of Kakariko in it's from nearly 533 years in the past. She also described a young girl of about eight, her name was Rulia. Her hair was long and beautiful, long pure white hair, she had the trademark read eyes of the Sheikah, wore a light blue scarf bearing the symbol of her tribe in white, light blue sleeves connected at the back, a dark blue sash, a tapestry baring the Sheikah eye, and traditional Sheikah leggings. Her skin was also pale, paler than most of her race.

Her personality was a little moody, but she was especially cheerful at times. She only had two friends, their names being Colin and Celia. Colin was a young boy a little older than Rulia and had light brown hair, red eyes, and his skin was slightly darker than Rulia's. Most of his outfit consisted of wearing white and he was quite skilled with a sword at his age. Some in the village would say that he would be a personal protector of the Royal Family if it weren't for his age. Celia was quite a bubbly character and was slightly younger than Rulia. She had brunette hair up in a side ponytail, red eyes, the darkest skin out of the three friends, and clothes mainly made up of the colors red and though Rulia would sometimes act distant towards these two, they all knew they were all friends.

The sun was shining, there was a warm breeze, and the village of Kakariko seemed to sing. If it wasn't for the screaming cuccos. Rulia was sitting in the graveyard, one of her favorite places to be. It was a place to think, a place to pay respects, and a place to meet friends. She and her acquaintances would meet in the graveyard on a daily basis. Rulia was counting clouds when she hear a voice yell out her name.

"Colin!" Rulia yelled while waving her right arm when she saw Colin standing at the entrance of the graveyard. "So, what are you up tp?" She asked while Colin walked towards her. "I think found something really weird." Colin said with a discontent expression. "What do you mean? What could be weird about the graveyard?" Colin turned around to Rulia with a serious look on his face. "I think, I think I found... I found." The young girl looked at her friend with a concerned look, _What is it Colin? Let it out!_

"I found this doll!" Colin yelled while throwing it up into the air and catching it. Rulia immediately recognized it as her doll and yelled, "Hey! That's mine, give it back!"

"Its yours?" Colin asked.

Rulia looked unhappy. Colin handed the small doll back to her and she snatched it out of his hand and concealed it in her own. "What's so special 'bout your doll anyway?" Colin said questioningly. "I got it from THE Princess Zelda!" Rulia said proudly, "You got a doll from the _princess_? But you've never been out of the village!" Rulia looked at the ground, "Well daddy said that Zelda gave it to him to give to me. For my fifth birthday." Her father often left home to be a guard in Castle Town. Due to his important job he often had contact with the royalty.

She raised her head again and said, "So it _is _from the Princess!" Colin folded his arms and looked to his left and said, "What's it even a doll of? Never seen anything like it. Hmph." Rulia actually studied her doll for the first time since she first received it, "Uh, I think mommy told me told me it was a fairy. Y'know, from the forest!" Rulia had never actually seen a fairy but knew that they were orb-like creatures with wings. They would float around and were quite abundant in the Kokiri Forest.

"I really want to go to the forest someday." Rulia said in a melancholic tone.

"I've heard bad stuff about that forest though! I can tell you when we start heading back to the village." Rulia looked a little annoyed but complied.

"I heard that if you stay there too long, you turn into a Stalfos!"

Rulia screamed and hugged Colin tightly, "I never said there were Stalfos around! Jeez! Get off me!" She released her grip and walked silently beside Colin with her head down. She was blushing too. "I also heard there are weird kids there! They all wear green and never grow up, or at least that's what I heard." Rulia suddenly no longer wanted to visit the forest and looked at her doll questioningly. _Could you really come from such a strange place_?

"But don't be sad, Rulia! There are scarier places than the forest!" Rulia looked up and at Colin, "T-there are...?" Colin looked at her too, he put his arms behind his head with a big grin and said, "You bet! I hear that the Gerudo race is nothing but a bunch of thieves that tear apart anyone who enters their desert uninvited!" She looked up at the sky and said, "Th-that's so, so crazy. I never want to leave Kakariko!"

Right at that moment Celia came running towards the two. "Heeeey! I've been looking for you guys!"


	3. Chapter 2

The sky was ominous with not a single ray of light, the clouds rolled through thundering, lightning hit the windmill several times, and rain was pouring onto the lonely houses. It was a storm. Rulia was now at the age of twelve and matured quite a bit from the friendly girl she was. Her father had gone off to protect the royal family leaving her mother depressed. The child of the two herself was becoming the same due to the lack of attention, she was never quite as bubbly after the night he left.

Her skills as a Sheikah warrior had grown and she was very attached to needles as a primary weapon. Celia always told her, _"Enemies can't hit you if you're too far away!"_ Not that any of the children had any 'enemies' but they were always trained as if death hid in every bush.

Rulia exited her house on the night of the storm, she enjoyed weather like this. The sound of the rain on the rooftops comforted her. Within a few minutes her pure white hair had been soaked and she was upbeat about it. She managed to make her way to the graveyard, this area had become a special place for her. None of her close friends and family had died, but she felt a special connection between herself and the souls that lay rest. Her favorite grave belonged to the royal family, she thought it was beautiful and always found the word written upon it interesting.

The booming sound of thunder never stopped. Every one sounding like someone beating on a drum, it began to sound like a rhythm. Without even realizing it Rulia began humming to the chorus. It was a simple rhythm, but that is what made it so enchanting. Unexpectedly, lighting struck a house, the home that belonged to an old man. Rulia jumped up and ran to the house where neighbors had already gathered. Some of the stronger men tried to get through the building to save it's only resident, but the smoke was too thick.

The fire never got very large, the rain put it out before it spread yet the lonesome house and its one resident were no more. The house was in shambles, completely destroyed and beyond use. A body was never recovered, it was assumed it burned to ashes in the fire. The next night the entire village gathered and held a remembrance ceremony for the one life lost. The old man had no existing relatives and had no friends. His neighbors said he hardly exited his home.

Rulia was at the ceremony with her two friends, they each held a candle in their hands and prayed for the man's soul to be blessed in the afterlife. "Why didn't the lightning hit the... Y'know, the windmill." Colin said while still staring into the light of his candle. Celia mumbled, "I don't know, I think this is the first time I've ever seen lightning hit something other than the windmill." Everyone was confused, the windmill was the highest point around so it was often the only object hit during storms. The house that was hit was very small and low to the ground.

Colin and Celia began chatting about they were doing the night before, Rulia never said a word in their conversation only occasionally looking up to the sky. After a small amount of time had passed Colin questioned, "Rulia, you haven't said anything. What were you doing last night?" She lifted her gaze to Colin's and told him she was in the graveyard that night, listening to the sounds of the storm.

"Why were you out there? It was pouring out!" Celia yelled,

"You know I like the rain, I like the graveyard, and I like music."

Her two friends raised questions in their minds, "Music?" said Celia, "What kind of music do you get in the middle of a thunderstorm?" "All kinds of it, last night the thunder made one of the most beautiful tunes I'd ever heard." Rulia replied. "Do you mean when there was all that thunder that didn't stop? How the heck can you get music out of that?" Colin said. Rulia didn't respond, both of her friends also had a deep love for music yet for some reason they couldn't understand that thunder was a form of music too.

"You guys are hopeless!" She yelled, "Here, I'll hum it for you." Rulia began humming the song, it was a very short one. After she had finished her humming a scream had come from a nearby building, without hesitation the three ran in that direction to see what had caused the scream. Upon arrival they saw a terrified woman staring at a pen of dead cuccos. Each one had fallen into a pool of their own blood. Their eyes were blank, their beaks were open, and their feathers died red. This was indeed a tragedy.

Cuccos were an important source of poultry and eggs. Not to mention entertainment for children. There was only one cucco farmer in the entire village and now all of the birds she owned were dead. Horror crossed the faces of the children, they had never seen anything so gruesome. The woman who originally let out the scream was crying when others arrived onto the scene.

Nobody knew what to do. Nobody understood what exactly happened. All they knew was that the cuccos had died on spot without any provocation. Rulia turned, disgusted at the sight, and ran for home. Celia tried to call her back, but she wouldn't listen. Once again Rulia ran to her sanctuary, the graveyard. She sat there beside the tomb of the royal family, trying to tell herself everything would be okay and not another tragedy would happen.

At one point she had fallen asleep for a short amount of time. Her dream entailed of the past two disasters that had struck her home. In the backround of her dream the song she hummed played over and over again in a creepy tone. It never stopped. It began to haunt her. She soon woke up from her disturbing dream and that was when she told herself she would never think of the tune again.

She stayed in a fetal position for awhile, it comforted herself and kept her warm at the same time. Even though Rulia had told herself she would never allow the song to cross her mind she couldn't stop thinking about it. It would not go away and it would not stop haunting her. As time went on its ominous tune slowed down and eventually stopped. At that moment Rulia felt relieved, but not for long. She tried to ignore it yet it seemed as if a voice lingered inside her head. She couldn't make out what it was saying and she even thought she was going crazy.

That's when she heard a faint, "Get the hell up!" Rulia responded with a jolt upwards into a standing position. She was thinking to herself and was really contemplating whether she was going crazy or not. "You're not crazy, you imbecile." Rulia's eyes opened wide, was her mind actually talking to her? It obviously heard her thoughts.

"Are, are you my mind?" she had no idea what was talking to her and had no better response, "Well, who or what I am is not important. What is important is quite obvious, I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?"


End file.
